


I´ll call in sick... again

by AuroraKant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Swearing, not fluffy, pre-pynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: Ronan does not care for Adam Parrish. No, really. He doesn`t. But Adam not even going to work leaves a stale taste in Ronan`s mouth.For a Tumblr Prompt





	I´ll call in sick... again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Just something short I wrote instead of learning for my exams!  
> Have fun with it! (And compliments make me happy!)

 

Adam was not at work. He had already been missing during school, but that was not unheard of. Work however? Parrish really had to be dead in a ditch. 

And no, Ronan did not worry. He just wanted for Gansey to shut up, thank you very much. If Parrish was done with work, good for him. That fucker probably fucked up to wherever he went when he wasn`t with them or working. The trailer, probably.

It was week 16 of Parrishs occupation of Gansey. Not that Ronan was counting, of course. Ronan could have bet that a straight-laced kid like Adam would fuck off the second Gansey started talking about his Glendower obsession, but no, he stuck around. And did it still. Just not today. 

Which was weird, okay? They had something planned. And not that Ronan had memorized shit or something, but Adam was never late - except for school on the bad days.

Ronan hated thinking of the bad days. Hated thinking of someone else shitting on Parrish and his bruised ego. That was his job. 

Maybe that was why Ronan said goodbye to Gansey, who still looked lost in front of the Adam-less garage. But Ronan did not plan to participate in his usual after-school activities. Nah, he wanted to tell Parrish to bring his precious ass over to Monmouth so Gansey could stop complaining.

Against poplar believe, Ronan was not a complete idiot. He parked the BMW far up the dirt road that led to Adam`s trailer. He even shed his leather jacket and opted for only his black tang top. He didn`t need to make things harder than they already were.

Virginia heat is a special kind of heat, Ronan mused. It is fucked up hot, fucked up moist, and everybody knows that shit that can be described as moist is disgusting.

When he reached the trailer, sweat plastered his shirt to his body. The run down thing in front of him was silent in the way abandond buildings are silent. The same could not be said for his surroundings. A dog was barking, kids screaming - some of joy, some definitely not - and a woman yelled something in the distant. 

Ronan knocked. 

He had a bad feeling. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it would have been better to wait it the fuck out and to make fun of Parrish when he reappeared. What if his dad opened the door? Ronan didn`t trust himself enough not to throw hands. 

Adam opened. 

He looked like shit. There was no other way to describe it. The circles under his eyes were pronounced as fuck, a bruise colored almost all of his face. But that was not unusual. This would normally only mean a day or two of missed school. But something else had to be fucking wrong for Adam to also miss work.

But Ronan knew he had no way of figuring that out if Adam closed the door in his face. So, before Adam could really react besides a raised eyebrow, Ronan already pushed past him into the trailer.

“Shiiiit, Parrish”

Not the most eloquent, but what looked fucked up from the outside did certainly not improve on the inside - at least not with this double wide. 

“No shit, Lynch. What do you want?”

There was defiance in Parrish`s eyes, not that Ronan had counted on anything else. But he also didn`t move, still leaning against the door frame. Ronan had the sinking suspicion, that the door did a better job at keeping Adam upright than Adam himself did. 

“You didn`t show up for work, Pisser. Gansey has his panties in a twist, wanted to know where you are…”

It was not a lie. Just also not the whole truth. But Adam Parrish did not need to know that Ronan cared. Hell, he didn`t even want to know it himself.

Adam scoffed:

“I had better things to do, as you can see!”

There was so much bitterness in his voice. Adam reminded Ronan of himself. Which also meant that Ronan knew how to deal with this certain kind of asshole.

“Piss about all you want, but Gansey wants his tabs on you updated. Hell, if you don`t show up tomorrow he will come here himself and your neighbors are sure not ready for Dick Three and the Return of The Fucking Republicans. So, are you going to be a little shit or can i tell Gansey you are back tomorrow?”

Ronan knew he was a bit loud. But he also knew that Adam would not have opened the door if his parents were here.  

Parrish looked at him for a long time. When he finally sighted tension left his body like a fucking waterfall. With a few stilted steps Adam reached a kitchen chair. Sitting, he motioned for Ronan to take the other one. 

“I am not gonna be back at school tomorrow, Lynch… or at work”

Something hitched inside Ronans chest - it might have been feelings. 

“Then what are you going to do?”

There was honest concern in his voice. He had seen Adam beaten down many times before but today he looked almost defeated. 

“I am going to call in sick… again”

In this moment Ronan was sure that Adam Parrish would die if he didn`t move out soon. And that thought terrified him. 

“But what is so fucked up that you missed both school and work?”

This was probably nicer than anything Ronan had ever said to Adam and yet it did not come close to the questions he wanted to ask:

How can I help? What can I do? Should I drive you to the hospital? Will you let me help?

Maybe he didn`t ask those questions because the answer would only be a fight.

“Nothing I can`t handle, Lynch. Are you happy now? I am not dead and you can say Gansey, I did not forget his thing, okay? I`ll be back in a few days…”

If Ronan could only believe him. His concern must have shown on his face though, because what only moments before had been an exhausted Adam was suddenly a guarded Parrish again.

“And now piss of, before one of my neighbors steals your precious big shit car!”

“Fuck off!”

But Ronan did leave. With a bad taste in his mouth and the need to burn something down. Maybe Kavinsky was available. 

 


End file.
